wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Queen Tilapia
This character belongs to DragonflyWarrior12, please do not use without her permission :) ' ' Appearance Queen Tilapia has a taller than average sinewy SeaWing build with a long neck and a sloping snout, and a tall posture which she maintains always. Her scales are a muted cerulean colour with darker edged gills and deeper blue scales down her back on either side of her SeaWing spine. Her under scales, claws, horns, wing membrane and webbing are all a gradient grey-blue shade, and her light up scales are a paler powder blue. Her eyes are deep, fierce green contrasting with her more dull scales. Not being a fan of much jewelery weighing her down, she prefers light sea-green silk scarves draping from her horns and earrings concealing most of her face and body, wrapping down her neck and with some draping off her wings and tail from cuffs. She also wears a small pale gold ring around one of her front left claws, with a small engraving in it of a teardrop. Personality Princess Tilapia was a carefree, adventurous, spirited dragonet who was often getting in trouble, enjoying mischeif with her brothers, being the only female heir to the throne. She loved Narrowsight fiercly, despite how distant he was and even mean. She was devoted to him and her dragonet, believing they were all she needed, and when she ascended to the throne she kept them close, a strong leader. Until Narrowsight disappeared. Tilapia was heartbroken, making her the overprotective dragon she is today. She cares little for adventure and consumes herself in royal affairs rather than social connections, never remarrying. She kept her dragonet as close as possible frantic to keep him safe. She dislikes leaving the palace, and dislikes her son leaving as well. History There was a long feud between the SeaWings and the Nightwings over land, until finally the two Queens, Tilapia's mother Fin and the NightWing Queen Shadowseeker decided on a political symbol to stop the sides waging full out war on one another; the pairing of the NightWing prince Narrowsight and princess Tilapia, also in an attempt to end the discrimination of now common hybrids in their tribes. Despite her initial reluctance, the two were happy together for a long time, having a son together and soon Tilapia took the throne. However, only a week into Queen Tilapia's new reign, Narrowsight began to become even more distant than usual, staying in his own cave for hours on end and only leaving to eat. Tilapia could tell something was wrong, and tried to reach out to him on multiple occasions only to find him gone a few days later, disappearing completely. She was heartbroken, and threw herself into her new queenly duties neglecting her relationships and herself except for her son, who she became even more protective over. She never found out where Narrowsight went. Trivia * She is named after the nile tilapia (Oreochromis niloticus) * Despite her unhappy ending, she tried to marry her son off in later life in an attempt to stop a feud, the idea coming from her own experience Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Content (DragonflyWarrior12) Category:Occupation (Government Official)